fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Author Interviews/User:Rizi213
If you have any questions for this author, please direct yourself to the main page. What inspired you to make the characters you write about today? To be honest? All the cliches I've read about. All them Mary Sues, the popular-boy-meets-nerdy-girl, when the stereotypical blonde cheerleader is a big bully to the oh-so-sweet innocent, shy lead. I became sick and tired of them, and thus, I came up with all my characters. I work hard to make them as unique as possible and give them as many layers and depth as I can. They are now literally part of me and their voices influence my choices (and no, it's not a nice or cool thing. It's annoying). What is one thing you would say to other writers as tips? One thing and one thing only: do not be afraid of letting others read your work. Whether it's your family or users on here. If you can't handle what others say about your work, how are you ever going to build up the courage to send it to a publisher and let the entire world read it? And also, don't be scared of feedback. People who read your first drafts are basically the second set of eyes to your stories, hunting out flaws you may have missed. Not that any story is perfect, but at least they're helping you make it the best it can be. And last but not least, take all kinds of feedback, both good and constructive criticism. It never hurts to see your stories through your readers' eyes. That's how you build up your relationship with them. And one more thing: always, always, ALWAYS REWRITE! There is no such thing as a good writer, there are only good rewriters. What is your thought process when you first get an idea for a book/character? When I first get an idea for a story (which is basically when I'm daydreaming off in my own universe or when I snuggle in my bed), I grab the nearest writing utensil (yes, even lipstick works. Trust me, I would know) and something to write on (I've ruined a lot of mirrors this way) and jot down the idea. If I don't, then there is a high chance that I will forget it and end up cursing my sad existence. After that, I leave it for a while to let my brain develop the idea, polishing it from a rough stone to a somewhat bumpy pebble. After that, I come back to it and jot everything I've gotten down, usually in a serene and quiet place, as it helps me focus better because my mind wanders in loud places. But what I don't do is plan out the entire story, because I find that for me, it doesn't work that way. Yes, I do plan my stories, but not every single little detail. What I do instead is I plot out the major points of my book that will happen then grab my laptop and start writing the first chapter. I just let my hands type out the little events that lead up to the major plot turning points in my stories. For all of you saying But you don't even know your characters! And how the heck do you just start writing? It's going to turn out messy and horrible! I realize that. My way of writing differs from others, but have you seen my stories? I'm not bragging here, but they seem to turn out pretty good. The thing is, I have already planned out what my characters are like, and instead of planning out how they develop, I just let them develop as I write. Don't ask me how, it's really weird and complicated to explain and you'd actually have to go into my head to fully understand, but when I write, I just can't stop and end up with something beautiful. Something I can be proud of and isn't that what really matters? Describe what other writers should do if they want to write a book, but don't really know where to start or whether other people will like their writing. ' Before you start fully writing, just write little snippets of stories, just to get used to it. When you find yourself a pro at that, start writing stuff with plots. With minor turning points that could leave readers chuckling at their obliviousness. ''Then start writing serious things. With a plot and cliffhangers and character development and all that stuff. If you're finding it hard to come up with an idea, go to scenic places and take in the beauty. Read books and watch movies to inspire you. Find quotes that make you wonder about the meaning of life. An inspiration for ideas should come. And if you're stuck at a writer's block? Leave your story for a while and spend time with friends and family. Laugh and share memories. Trust me, it works, and after a while, you should feel ready to return to your story and continue writing. As for people insecure about their stories, don't be. In the end, if you're not proud of your work, then the chances are high that others won't. Create something you love and I guarantee that others will, too. '''What Hogwarts (Harry Potter) houses would you put your main characters in? Kara Hawkefire - Hufflepuff Mason Frostcliff - Gryffindor Maya Dawnslayer - Ravenclaw Jackson Dawnslayer - Gryffindor Note: These results were calculated by my own experience because I can't take the quiz. Will any of your characters unlock more powers in the future? Well, duh, of course they will! The powers you're reading about right now is not even half of the ones you'll see soon! Do you plan on writing any more stories in the future? Yup! My mind is always on the whirl, thinking up new and amazing stories for you guys! Actually, speaking of which, right now I have a story planned out for you all! I'm hoping to put it up soon, so stay tuned for that! When was the last time you felt like punching one of your characters? Who was it and why? The other day I was planning out some chapters for And The Lies You Never Told, and Mason decides to do something that really makes me want to beat him up and show him a taste of reality. What he does, though, is something you're going to have to wait and see! Who out of your characters, do you think would be most likely to pick a fight with someone and lose? The thing is, my characters are super powerful and can beat anyone in a fight in a single blink. The person I'd think would be most likely to pick a fight is Mason, but he's way too powerful to lose. From least to greatest, who do you as has the shortest temper? As of now, that would most probably be Maya. BUT, in the new story I'm going to post soon, it may just be one of the main characters in that one. What Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson) cabins would your main characters be in? Kara Hawkefire - Athena's Cabin Maya Dawnslayer - Zeus's Cabin Jackson Dawnslayer - Athena's Cabin Mason Frostcliff - Dionysus's Cabin Note: These results were calculated by actually taking the quiz as if I were looking from their point of view. If you were to describe your characters with one word, what would those words be? Kara Hawkefire - Caring Maya Dawnslayer - Confident Jackson Dawnslayer - Sarcastic Mason Frostcliff - Easy-going Category:Author Interviews